Revenge
by BTRBigTimeRossian32
Summary: "I had everything. I was the songwriter for a super star. Then she came along. Why am I... Jealous? Why do I want, Revenge?"
1. Wanna go grab a bite?

**Hello! Author of Haunted and mess be made here. This is just something I thought of after listening to 'Better than revenge' By Taylor Swift. I don't own any thing in this story except for the plot. Any ways, on we go...**

* * *

_Ally's P.O.V_

Just another ordinary day at Sonic Boom. Customers coming and going. Some coming to buy a guitar, others to buy a keyboard. Some coming in just to browse. Wondering why I'm thinking about this? **I'M** **BORED**! Then a very familiar girl with normal black hair and a very unusual costume came in. "Guess who got a job 'Book Land'!" She said. "Already fired from 'Curtain city'?" I asked. "It's been only one day," I continued. "Ya, I probably shouldn't have stretched out my 5 minute break 11 hours and 55 minutes," she replied. "Hey Ally, Hey Trish," said the blonde that I've seen about 1,000 times already. There was Austin Moon, and there were those stupid butterflies again. Wondering why? The truth is, I've always had a crush on him, I just never wanted to admit it. And now I can't either 'cuz we've been partners for like, ever, and it would just be awkward if I told him now. "Hey Austin," I said. "So are done with that new song for the concert next week?" He asked "It's almost done," I assured him. "Okay. Hey BTW, there's a new Diner around the block wanna go grab a bite?" He asked. "Sure" said Trish. "Hey, where's Dez?" I asked. "Oh, he'll meet us there," said Austin.

* * *

_Austin's P.O.V_**  
**

"What is taking Dez so long?" I said. "Hey guys, " he said, walking in dragging a goat behind him. "This is a domestic Russian barbarian goat. I call it Roberto Tomerson Fartosaran Elavio Utarson Daveed Quantro. Tim for short" continued Dez. "Whatever!" Said Trish. "Let's just order" said Ally.

* * *

**So ya like? If you can guess what's coming next leave it in the reviews along with the answers to these questions if you want a character named after you! It won't be in the next chapter but when I plan to put you in the story I'll PM you and reply with the details. So here are the questions:**

**_1) Ross Lynch Has been _ before. _**

**_2) The first Song Ally sang on the show is : __**

**_3) Calum Worthy is _ years old_**

**_4) R5's new album is __**

**_5) The job that Trish had in Season 1 Episode 13 was __**

**answer these and you could be a winner!**

And sorry this chapter is so short

**And you have to be quick 'cuz the _first_ right answers will win!**


	2. The waitress

**So far, I have gotten 2 reviews only. Well, I reviewed this story myself for self-motivation, so, 1 review and no answers. Come on people, you better hurry up! And some of you might have read my story 'World Tour Excitement' I will continue it but in Austin and Ally form I'll state who's who later on. Anyways come on people, I need answers and reviews! **

* * *

_Austin's P.O.V_

"Hey guys, welcome to...Austin?" asked a blonde waitress whom I've seen before, in the Melody Diner I think. "Cassidy!" I said, "You're back already?" "Yep, Our Label said we just, weren't living up to the proper standards," she replied. "I'm sorry to hear that, but so glad you're back in Miami!" I said. "Ahem," said Ally, trying to get our attention. Truth is, I do kind of like Ally, but I guess I can't tell her after being partners for about 2 years now. Well, at least not until I'm sure of how she feels about me or else it'll just be awkward. "Sorry, what can I get you guys here at _Paul's Pizzeria_?" asked Cassidy. "Well we'll have a large meat lover's pizza with extra pickles, extra cheese, extra mushrooms, and extra pepperoni," I said. "Well, you're gonna have to have extra _money_ if you want all that," she said in that cheerful, goofy way I love. "_**Money**_. Is that Italian for bonsai tree? Cuz if it is, I think you guys should change your menu cuz no one would want that," said Dez, oh and do you guys have any cha cha chicken pot pie here?" asked Dez. Man that guy really loved that pie. "As a matter of fact we do," she replied. "I'll be right back with your order," she said. "Ok, this time, I'm gonna ask her out cuz there's **no way** she got already got _another_ record deal," I said. "Go for it!" said Ally cheerfully. Ok, it's so good I didn't ask her out cuz obviously she doesn't like me the way she that made it clear that she was phsyced that Imma ask Cassidy out.

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

So Cassidy's back. And Austin will ask her out. Ok, maybe I am a little hurt but it's Ok. "Go for it!" I said. Even after 2 years, he still has feelings for her. Cassidy came back with our order, and after we finished eating, we left. "Hey Ally," said Austin running after me. "I was wondering if we could go and work on a song for Cassidy after we finish the song for my concert." he asked. "Sure,"I said. "Oh, and, I almost forgot. I got you a gig right after Austin goes on at the concert!" Said Trish. "Trish, that's great, thank you so much!" I squeal. "Dez, hurry up!" Screamed Austin. "Coming!" Said Dez, dragging three trolleys of chicken pot pie behind. I don't blame him, honestly. That is one good tasting pie!

* * *

**And here comes Cassidy! What's gonna happen to Ally? And people, I need answers! Come on, review, review, review! If I get at least 3 reviews I'm gonna update. Later Alligators! Sorry the chapters are so short but this is just the intro. **


	3. Sadness and Madness

**Hey guys! So guess what? I have gotten NO answers so far. I appreciate the reviews but still! So c'mon people, your luck might just outdo you! Answer, answer, answer! Any ways, so, last chapter we find out that Cassidy's back! (Dun, dun, dun!). But, Austin And Ally have feelings for each other! (DRAMA!). I know Cassidy's really old, but she was my favorite enemy soo, yea. Any ways, I know blabblish Author's note get annoying, so Imma stop now and let you read. And BTW, I own nothing.**

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

"So, maybe for the chorus we could use these chords," said Ally to a lost in space Austin. "Wha-," he said. "Sorry, my minds a little preoccupied," he continued. "Austin, what are you so worried about?" Asked Ally. "I don't know, I mean, after all the trouble we went through the last time, I guess I'm just scared that Cassidy's gonna say no _and_ our friendship will be affected," said Austin. "You know that's gonna happen," said Ally. "Now that we're done with the concert songs, let's work on the song for Cassidy,"

* * *

_At The Concert_

"Hey everybody, I'm Austin Moon!" said Austin Coming out on stage. "So these are some new songs me and partner Ally Dawson wrote. Hope y'all like! Hit it!"

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?_

_Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas_

_I never spoke up, yeah, I never said hello_

_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya_

_Yeah_

_I was chillin', you were with him_

_Hooked up by the fire_

_Now he's long gone_

_I'm like, "So long."_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo, living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You can be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you_

_Can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_I was trying to play too cool to get caught up_

_Like too fun, too young to fall to pieces_

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_So I'm addicted, trippin', trying to get you to see this_

_The way I need you, like I'm seen through_

_Dancing out my pants_

_Got you shooking, caught you looking_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo, living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that can mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_It's like_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys be staring and I know that_

_I can be yours and you can be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys be staring and I know that_

_I can be yours and you can be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by – by – by_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo, living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_('Til you blew my mind)_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that can mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Yeah girl)_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Can't let you go)_

_Yeah, I can't let you pass me by_

_-end-_

_Looking for the one tonight_

_But I can't see you_

_Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh_

_And I can never get it right_

_I need a breakthrough_

_Why are you so hard to find? ooh_

_I've been searching every city_

_Never giving up_

_'Til I find my angel_

_Diamond in the rough_

_Looking for a signal_

_Baby turn it up tonight_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down._

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the light to shine_

_To start a fire_

_Girl I'll be the first in line ooh_

_And baby when our stars align_

_We can't get no higher_

_You just give me a sign_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_(Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Looking for the one tonight_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight)_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Shout it out from the rooftops_

_Come on get loud 'til they shut us down_

_Come on get loud loud let it out_

_Show me everything that you've got_

_Come on get loud loud I need you now_

_Baby let me hear you loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Baby let me hear it loud_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_Na Na Na Na Na Naa_

_I've been looking for the one tonight_

_-end-_

"Now this is song we wrote for a special girl, Cassidy,"

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_Yeah, you've got that one thing_

_ -end-_

"Cassidy, will you go out with me?" Asked Austin. "Of course I'll go out with you Austin!" She replied. "Woo!" Said Austin jumping up and doing a happy dance. "Umm, I mean, how's Friday at 8:00pm?" He said quickly trying to cover up. "Sure," replied Cassidy giggling. "And now, give it up for Ally Dawson!" Said Austin getting of the stage. Ally got up, sad to see that Austin was going out with Cassidy. And suddenly, a new song came to her.

_We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain_

_We jumped never asking why_

_We kissed, I fell under your spell._

_A love no one could deny_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I put you high up in the sky_

_And now, you're not coming down_

_It slowly turned, you let me burn_

_And now, we're ashes on the ground_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I can't live a lie, running for my life_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_And instead of using force_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_I never meant to start a war_

_I just wanted you to let me in_

_I guess I should've let you win_

_Don't you ever say I just walked away_

_I will always want you_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung_

_Left me crashing in a blazing fall_

_All you ever did was wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

_Yeah, you, you wreck me_

Then Ally say Austin and Cassidy in the crowd and the sadness turned into madness and this is what it led to:

_"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"_

_Ha!_

_Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and..._

_I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you_

_To roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him but I always get the last word_

_Whoa_

_She's not a saint_

_And she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known_

_For the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't_

_Make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_'Cause I don't think you do. Oh._

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do_

_I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)_

_So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better_

_She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

Yep, she took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'. But Ally Dawson, Along with her best friend Trish DeLaRosa, did nothing better than revenge.

* * *

**Yep that's chapter 3. Man, that is one LONG chapter! Imma update as soon as I figure out what 'revenge' is. Until then, Buh-bye!**


	4. Twists & Turns

**I know it's been long but I finally understood 'revenge' and got an idea. And I've had finals so cut me some slack! Well, I actually didn't figure out 'revenge' but I'll probably think of something while writing this. Well, on we go and I'm eliminating the older contest and I put new questions at the end of this chapter and if any guest answers them right, just review any story idea that you have and write that story for you. And if someone with an account wins the contest, I'll read and review all your stories. So, basically I'm just asking for ideas in a roundabout way. Any ways, on we go. **

* * *

_Ally P.O.V_

_'The story starts when it was hot and was summer and, I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him, she came along got him along, and let's hear the applause, she took him faster than you could say sabotage'_ the music ran through the headphones and into my ears. The song went on, but all I heard was, _'she took him faster than you could say sabotage'_. It just replayed over and over again in my head. "Hey Ally," said Trish, walking in to the practice room. "Ya doin' okay?" she asked. "Ya, why wouldn't I be okay?." I asked. "Because I know those two songs you sang were about Austin and Cassidy going out!" she yelled. "That's not true! The first one was about Austin and the second one about Cassidy," I argued. "I knew you liked Austin! I told you, you should just confess and- wait a minute," she said, realizing something was wrong. " 'she took him faster than you could say sabotage', 'She should keep in mind there is nothing I do better than revenge'? _Revenge_? You want revenge on Cassidy, don't you?" she asked."No! But just out of curiosity, what'dya got?" Well here it is, if you really wanna know," she said.

* * *

"Hey Austin, ready for our date?"said Cassidy, coming into the sonic boom. "Yeah, hang on a sec," Austin replied, taking out the picnic basket from behind the counter. "To the beach we go!" he said. I waited until both Austin and Cassidy **(A/N: Those two names just do NOT work together!) **were both safely out of the store, and then I called Trish:

**Bold:Ally**

_Italics:Trish_

**Is every thing set?**

_Yep, operation A&A4life is a go!_

* * *

_Dallas P.O.V_

I've always been scared to talk to Ally, until today. I went to Daisy's bouquets and bought a bouquet of flowers for Ally, then I went into the sonic boom and saw Austin and Cassidy walking out of the store, hand in hand. As they passed by me, I subtly shot Cassidy a knowing glance, and she nodded. Now that those two are together, nothing's in my way.

* * *

**Boom! Didn't see that one comin', did ya? Honestly, I didn't either. :P. Now what's gonna happen? Read on to the next chapter to see where this is going, after I figure out where it's going. Probably should've thought out the story plan completely before starting this. Anyways, sorry it's so short, but as I mentioned before, I have writer's block! Anyways, here are the questions to the new contest which I mentioned before:**

**1)Ross Lynch's shoe size is:**

**2)Laura Marano's dog's name is:**

**3)Raini Rodriguez had her breakout film role in:**

**4)Calum worthy is ... Years old. **

**5)Riker Lynch's favorite food is:**

**6)Rocky Lynch's favorite candy is:**

**7)Rydel Lynch's phone's name is:**

**8)Ellington Ratliff's girlfriend's name is:**

**9)My favorite band is (you should get this one right):**

**Now Review, review, review!**

**and wish me luck for my finals! (I totally aced Algebra BTW!)**


End file.
